1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel support structure using a double angular bearing, and a method of installing wheels particularly for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wheel support structure using a double angular bearing for motor vehicles has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 62-52002. The double angular bearing consists of an outer race fitted on the inner peripheral surface of a knuckle, an inner race fitted on the outer peripheral surface of an axle hub, and two rows of balls interposed between both races. The balls in each row are arranged between an arcuate shoulder section provided at the center of the outer race and an arcuate shoulder section provided on the outer end side of the inner race, so that both a radial load and a bidirectional thrust load may be supported. The inner race consists of two members split in an axial direction for convenience of assembling, which are assembled in contact with each other.
A similar double angular bearing has also been disclosed n Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 63-24424.
The split members of the inner race are tightened by a lock nut into one body. In the prior-art bearing, these two inner races are held in contact with each other when in a no-load condition, that is, when free from the tightening force of the lock nut, so that the balls will not be excessively preloaded with the tightening force.
For the purpose of improving the steering stability of a motor vehicle, improvements have been made on suspensions, etc. In this connection, it is essential to solve a problem of rigidity of the wheel support structure, and particularly it is highly desired to increase the rigidity of the double angular bearing with respect to the input of moment.
In order therefore to increase the rigidity of the bearing, there is generally adopted a method to change specifications of bearing balls. This method, however, increases the size of the bearing, imposing a restriction on bearing arrangement. It is therefore difficult to realize the improvement in the rigidity of the bearing by the method.